


Tommy's adopted son's first Christmas, then Techno show up

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child being happy, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gifts, Other, Uncle Blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Dream's first Christmas with Tommy was going great, then a pig broke down the door.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140
Comments: 18
Kudos: 478





	Tommy's adopted son's first Christmas, then Techno show up

Christmas was usually a happy and warm season for the sleepy boy's family, but well they had fallen apart, he remembered Christmas back in the antarctic empire. Those were grand, they were small but grand. Fundy would chase Tommy around or cuddle up to one of them, Tommy would play with his favourite and only nephew, Phil would smile and hand out gifts, Wilbur would be playing Christmas music on his guitar and Techno would just take it all in. He could go bully Tommy, go to his tent and just bother him for Christmas.

Meanwhile, Dream was wearing special Christmas Pajamas, Tommy's cooking had improved a lot since he had adopted Dream. Tommy was making Dream's favourite breakfast, sweet berries, apples, pork chop, and cake. They had a small tree in the corner, they didn't have lights so he just threw some glow stone on it. They were a couple of presents under the tree wrapped in homemade wrapping paper. Tommy heard a crash come from the stairs, Dream had run into the wall while trying to get downstairs.

"DREAM!"

Dream stood up and yelled 

"I'M GOOD!"

Tommy sighed and smiled, when Dream saw the tree he gasped and ran over. Tommy put breakfast on the table and walk over to help Dream open gifts. There were four gifts and Dream also had a stocking. 

"What do you want to open first?"

Dream grabbed the longest present and unwrapped it, it was an enchanted Iron sword.

"So cool!"

Next was a small round one, it was a golden apple

"Yummy"

The last gift was an orange hoodie, it was Dream's favourite.

They were cleaning up from breakfast when they heard a knock on a door. Tommy grabbed Dream's shoulder and said 

"Dream remember your name is Clay okay?"

The child nodded and smiled before saying

"Yep!"

Tommy walked forward and opened the door then closed it. Tommy was not going to let Techno in, nope not today.

"Tommy," said Techno form the other side of the door

"Tommy don't make me break this door down" 

"No blade"

Dream has right behind him holding his leg, he glanced up at him confused. Tommy smiled, the door then flew off its hinges and straight into the wall. Tommy had barely managed to get him and Dream out of the way.

Techno stepped in and looked around and saw Dream

"Tommy is that an orphan?"

"No, this is Dr-Clay my... I adopted him"

"I have a new Nephew? He looks familiar? Wait I didn't get him a gift!"

Techno rummaged around in his inventory and brought out a turtle shell helmet and popped it on the kid's head. Dream looked up at him and grinned.

"Thanks!"

Techno smiled and asked

"Who knows about him?"

"You're the first to find out" 

"Nice that means I'm the favourite uncle my default"

Tommy laughed and smiled maybe the blade could stay for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> More comments= More Story  
> Also, what should happen next?


End file.
